


For Valentine's Day

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cutesy Valentine's present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. Credit belongs to the all-mighty Eiichiro Oda.

“Valentine’s Day?” 

Suddenly Sanji’s steel ladel’s quit clacking against the corner of the pot he was stirring. 

“Don’t know why you’re worried about something that dumb.” 

Who the hell is the Marimo talking to? Robin? Nami? For some unknown reason, Zoro’s voice (but none of the rest of the crew’s) penetrates through walls, even walls made of thick Adam wood. The cook can hear everything from where the Moss Head was talking right above on the observation deck. 

“Sure, if you want.” 

What?! A bit of curry came flying out of the pot along with the spoon. Thick burgundy splatters appearing across his normally pristine countertop, but he doesn’t care. Sanji was not going to just sit around and let one of his beautiful mellorines be subjected to whatever a green-haired direction-incompetent Shitty-Marimo-swordsman thought qualified as a Valentine’s Date! 

“What? Right now?” 

Five heel clacking strides, and Sanji’s burst through the galley door facing out onto the lawn deck of the Sunny. No! Fuck no! He was not going to allow it! One of the Strawhats’ delicate ladies at the mercy of a Moss Ball’s romance!? Hell no! 

“Oh! Why hello, Cook-san.”

The blonde turned to find the raven haired Strawhat historian smiling sweetly, just at his shoulder. 

Robin giggled. “Why… It does look as if you’ve just seen a ghost.” 

He’s just about to make a reply when two solid facts slam into his brain like a charging Sea Train. One, his sweet Robin-chuawn is standing beside him, so that must mean that his lovely East Blue flower NAMI must be who was sitting with the Shitty Swordsman at this very moment – and two, said Shitty Swordsman's unmistakable throaty laughter had begun just over their heads! 

Sanji tore to his other side, towards the staircase leading up to Sunny’s observation deck and bathhouse. Scrabbling up the stairs three at a time, he’s just managed to grab hold of the support railing as he’s faced with the horror before him. 

“The hell, Cook!?” 

“Shi! Shi! Shi! Shi!!”

“Well hello, Sencho-san. Kenshi-san.” 

Sanji’s stomach is residing somewhere in his throat, his tongue a ball of wax, and he’s fighting the desire to claw his own eyes out. 

“Happy now.” Zoro purrs into the crook of Luffy’s neck and shoulder. The younger man sitting quite comfortably on top of his swordsman’s crossed legs. 

The older’s nuzzling into his captain’s neck, Luffy giggling happily, squirming like a rubbery worm, when Sanji whirls about. He’s scowling and stomping down the stairs before anything else happens! In fact, THIS didn’t even happen! No! It most certainly did not! 

“Fufufufu.” Robin’s giggling into her hand as the galley door is heard wrenched open and then slammed with intensity. 

“Did you like your Valentine’s Day present?” Zoro’s speaking into his Sencho’s ear, lips brushing before nipping at the salty skin along the younger man’s lobe. 

“Shi-shi. Yep!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome <3


End file.
